<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Back in the Fold by DanjaBlue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867191">Back in the Fold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanjaBlue/pseuds/DanjaBlue'>DanjaBlue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Cube Chronicles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Drama, Bar Room Brawl, Bureaucracy, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:02:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanjaBlue/pseuds/DanjaBlue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Admiral Clancy takes an interest in La Sirena.  R&amp;R.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Cube Chronicles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We've intercepted some … <em>communications,” </em>said Admiral Clancy. “It has come to my attention that you've taken an interest in a certain … 'Sirena Logistics' company.”</p><p> </p><p>Admiral Clancy sat behind her desk. Admiral Janeway stood before her at parade rest.</p><p> </p><p>“Care to explain yourself, Admiral?” Clancy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“What does the Admiral wish to know?” Janeway asked.</p><p> </p><p>“What is your role in this?” Clancy asked. “Is this strictly a …<em> financial </em>interest?"  She then added, “It seems <em>La Sirena</em> has assembled a gold-plated crew.</p><p> </p><p>“Cristobal Rios, former Stafleet commander,” said Clancy as she read from a holo-PADD.</p><p> </p><p>“Admiral Jean-Luc Picard, needs no introduction.</p><p> </p><p>“Seven of Nine, former Borg commander.” Clancy then added acidly as an aside, “After all these years, she's finally crawled out from under her <em>rock</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Raffaella Musiker. Former Starfleet officer, former Starfleet Special Forces …</p><p> </p><p>“Most impressive resumes … for a <em>transportation</em> company,” Clancy concluded. She then added, “Seven of Nine in particular has piqued my interest. She liberated that Borg cube, the Borg Reclamation Project.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks to her, Starfleet has lost a valuable asset. We had a joint research program with the Romulans!” Clancy snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“Permission to speak freely,” said Janeway.</p><p> </p><p>“Granted,” said Clancy.</p><p> </p><p>“With all due respect, Admiral, the Borg would see it as reclaiming their stolen property,” said Janeway.</p><p> </p><p>“You were assimilated <em>yourself  </em>when you were on Voyager, were you not?” Clancy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Admiral,” said Janeway.</p><p> </p><p>“Where do your loyalties lie, Admiral?” Clancy inquired.</p><p> </p><p>“With Starfleet,” Janeway replied. “If I may remind the Admiral, Voyager destroyed a Borg transwarp hub just prior to returning to the Alpha Quadrant.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seven of Nine served with you on Voyager ...”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Admiral,” Janeway replied. “She was instrumental in destroying the transwarp hub.”</p><p> </p><p>“What was your involvement in this incident?” asked Clancy.</p><p> </p><p>"What incident is the Admiral referring to?"</p><p> </p><p>"Seven of Nine liberating the cube,"  Clancy replied.  “What was your <em>role</em> in this incident?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was not involved, Admiral,” said Janeway. “She did this on her own.”</p><p> </p><p>“You're telling the truth?” Clancy asked. “She did this with absolutely <em>NO </em>assistance from you?  No prompting from you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Admiral,” said Janeway. “She held a command position within the Collective. If there is anyone who is capable of pulling this off, <em>SHE</em> can.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps there's a place within Starfleet … for a crew such as this,” said Clancy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>CHATEAU PICARD</em>
</p><p>
  <em>LA BARRE, FRANCE</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What is this about?” Picard asked as he regarded the two Starfleet lieutenants standing before him in his living room. They each held a small black plastic, polygonal-shaped case that was about the size of a football.</p><p> </p><p>“We're here to see you and Commander Hansen,” one of the lieutenants replied.</p><p> </p><p><em>COMMANDER?  </em>Picard thought. <em>What the devil</em> IS<em> this?</em></p><p> </p><p>“Are we talking about <em>ANNIKA</em> Hansen?” Picard asked.</p><p> </p><p>“That is correct … <em>Sir,</em>” one of the lieutenants replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Who's Annika Hansen?” Laris asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Laris, ask Seven of Nine to come down here,” Picard requested. “She'll know <em>EXACTLY</em> who she is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Laris replied as she went off to find Seven.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you? Why have you come?” Picard asked.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Lieutenant Morgan. This my colleague, Lieutenant Weatherford,” Lieutenant Morgan replied as he made the introductions. “We've been tasked with giving these packages to you and Commander Hansen.”</p><p> </p><p>Lieutenant Morgan set his case down upon the coffee table that was in front of the sofa. Picard sat down on the sofa and examined the case that was sitting before him.</p><p> </p><p>A printed label on the case read, “ADM. J.L. PICARD.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is this about?” Seven of Nine asked as she came down the stairs and walked into the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you Annika Hansen?” Lieutenant Weatherford asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Who wants to know?” Seven shot back.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Lieutenant Weatherford. This is my colleague, Lieutenant Morgan,” Lieutenant Weatherford replied.</p><p> </p><p>“You're Starfleet,” said Seven.</p><p> </p><p>“That is correct,” Lieutenant Weatherford replied. “Are you Annika Hansen?”</p><p> </p><p>“That is my legal name. That was my name before I became Borg,” Seven replied. “Why do you ask?”</p><p> </p><p>“I've been tasked with delivering this package to you,” Lieutenant Weatherford replied as he set the package down upon the coffee table.</p><p> </p><p>Seven sat down in a nearby chair and turned the package around to face her. A printed label on the package read, “LCDR. A. HANSEN.”</p><p> </p><p>“There must be some mistake,” said Seven. “I'm not Starfleet.”</p><p> </p><p>Picard opened his bundle. Inside the case, a black-and-red Starfleet uniform with Admiral's pips on the collar sat staring up at him. A holo-PADD tube sealed in a plastic bag lay on top of the uniform.</p><p> </p><p>“I dare say, <em>THAT</em> is about to change,” Picard quipped as he stared at the uniform in his box.</p><p> </p><p>Seven sat staring at the package that was sitting on the coffee table before her. Her Borg-enhanced heart pounded inside her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you gentlemen care for any refreshments?” Picard asked the two lieutenants, breaking the silence. “We have coffee, tea … “</p><p> </p><p>“We really should go,” Lieutenant Morgan replied. “Our work here is done.”</p><p> </p><p>“Very well,” said Picard. “Laris, please see these gentlemen to the door.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Laris replied as she escorted the two Stafleet officers to the door.</p><p> </p><p>Seven gingerly opened the package that was sitting on the coffee table before her, dreading the sight of the contents inside.</p><p> </p><p>Inside the case sat a red-and-black Starfleet uniform with Lieutenant Commander's pips on the collar. A holo-PADD tube sealed in a plastic bag lay on top of the uniform.</p><p> </p><p>Seven picked up the sealed PADD tube, tore open the plastic bag, and took out the tube. She turned on the holo-PADD and read the contents.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Lieutenant Commander Annika Hansen," </em>Seven thought as she silently read the contents of the tube. <em>Never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined this.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Miss Seven, are you all right?” Laris asked.</p><p> </p><p>Seven turned off the holo-PADD tube, laid the tube down upon the coffee table, closed her uniform case, stood up, and walked towards the back door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seven sat down at a wrought iron table on Picard's patio.</p><p> </p><p><em>This can't be happening,</em> Seven thought. <em>Why </em>ME,<em> of all people?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Who could've authorized this?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Some bourbon, Miss?” a female voice asked.</p><p> </p><p>Startled, Seven let out a yelp. She looked up to find Laris standing in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Laris,” said Seven as she gathered herself. A double shot of bourbon on the rocks sat on the table next to Seven's arm. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“And some tea,” said Laris as she picked up a mug of hot decaf Earl Grey tea off the hover cart that was behind her and set it on the table across from Seven.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” said Picard as he sat down across the table from Seven.</p><p> </p><p>"Will there be anything else, Sir?"  Laris asked.</p><p> </p><p>“That's all.  Thank you,” Picard replied.</p><p> </p><p>“You drink tea?” Seven asked as Laris and the cart left.</p><p> </p><p>“I can, to be sociable,” Picard replied. “There are parts of me that are still very much organic.” He then added, “I figured you could use this,” referring to the bourbon.</p><p> </p><p>Seven took a sip of the bourbon and said, “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's a beautiful day,” said Picard as he looked out over the vineyard.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it is,” Seven replied. She then added, “Janeway gave me a field commission as a Lieutenant just before I left Voyager”.</p><p> </p><p>“It seems you've earned a promotion,” said Picard. “You're now a Lieutenant Commander.”</p><p> </p><p>“What have I done to deserve this?” Seven asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You're not the same person you were twenty years ago,” said Picard. “You've grown since then.”</p><p> </p><p>“How would <em>YOU</em> know?” Seven asked. “You barely even know me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I've seen your work,” said Picard. “You pulled Mr. Elnor off that Borg cube. You liberated the cube and her crew from the Romulans.”</p><p> </p><p>“What was I <em>THINKING?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“You were helping your people,” said Picard.</p><p> </p><p>“So many lost ...” Seven's voice trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>“You did what you could,” Picard replied. “That's all any of us can do.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>STARFLEET HEADQUARTERS</em>
</p><p>
  <em>SAN FRANCISCO, CALIFORNIA</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!” </em>Rios shouted as he banged his fist on the conference table. Seven, Picard, and the rest of the <em>La Sirena</em> crew were gathered behind him. “This is <em>MY</em> ship and <em>MY </em>crew!”</p><p> </p><p>“Correction,” said Admiral Clancy. “This <em>WAS</em> your ship. This <em>WAS</em> your crew.</p><p> </p><p>“They're <em>MINE</em> now.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>BITCH!” </em>Rios screamed. <em>“FUCKING WHORE!”</em></p><p> </p><p>Admiral Clancy tapped her comm badge and said, “Admiral Clancy to Security. Come to Conference room Three B, on the double.”</p><p> </p><p>“You're much too valuable to be left on your own,” said Admiral Clancy. “We can't have you running around unsupervised.”</p><p> </p><p>Within seconds, the doors to the conference room opened and two armed Starfleet security offices walked into the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Escort Mr. Rios to a holding cell,” said Admiral Clancy to the two security officers.</p><p> </p><p>The two security officers grabbed Rios' arms and dragged him writhing and kicking out of the room. <em>“FUCK YOU!”</em> Rios screamed. <em>“FUCK ALL OF YOU!”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Now, then … where were we?” Admiral Clancy asked after the two security officers had left with Rios.. “Oh, yes … Mr. Elnor, we're commissioning you as a Lieutenant. Dr. Jurati, we're commissioning you as a Commander.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, I believe that's everyone ...”</p><p> </p><p>“What about Soji?” Raffi asked.</p><p> </p><p>“What about her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Aren't you going to commission <em>HER?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Soji is a <em>MACHINE,</em>” Admiral Clancy explained. “Starfleet is not in the business of giving commissions to toasters and replicators!”</p><p> </p><p>“With all due respect, Admiral,” said Picard. “This is a slap in the face to her father, Commander Data.”</p><p> </p><p>“Machines don't have <em>PARENTS!"</em> Clancy snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“Soji was created from one of Commander Data's positronic brain cells,” said Picard. “For all intents and purposes, he <em>IS </em>her father.”</p><p> </p><p><em>I miss the Starfleet of old, </em>Admiral Clancy thought. <em>Everyone knew their place. </em> <em>We weren't granting the status of human beings to toasters!</em></p><p> </p><p>“Starfleet would grant the status of human to Data but not to his <em>DAUGHTER?</em>” Picard exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Data should've never happened,” said Clancy. “He was a mistake. He was a mess stacked on top of a clusterfuck!</p><p> </p><p>"He was a mistake ... and I am <em>correcting</em> it." said Clancy.  She then added, "Are there any further questions?"</p><p> </p><p>"Permission to speak freely," said Seven.</p><p> </p><p>"Granted," Clancy replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have <em>ANY</em> idea who I <em>AM?</em>"  Seven asked.</p><p> </p><p>Clancy pressed a button on the conference table.  A holo-screen appeared above the table before her.  "Annika Hansen, alias Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One," said Clancy as she read the file that was on the screen.  "Former Borg Drone, Former Borg Commander, Former Borg Queen.  Former Astrometrics Officer, U.S.S. Voyager.</p><p> </p><p>"You were given a field commission as a Lieutenant by Captain Janeway."</p><p> </p><p>"Given what you know about me, why do you want me in Starfleet?"  Seven asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Ever hear the saying, 'Keep your friends close ... and your enemies closer'?"  Clancy replied.  "Out there, by yourselves, you and Sirena are a hazard.</p><p> </p><p>"As long you and the rest of the Sirena crew are under <em>MY</em> roof, we here in Starfleet can exert a measure of control," Clancy replied.  "When you stole that cube ... "</p><p> </p><p>"I reclaimed <em>stolen property</em>," Seven retorted.</p><p> </p><p>"Stolen from <em>WHO?</em>"  Clancy asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Stolen from the <em>Borg</em>," Seven replied.</p><p> </p><p>"You disrupted a joint research agreement between the Federation and the Romulans!"  Clancy snapped.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't recall the <em>BORG</em> being a party to that agreement," said Seven.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course not, they would never allow it!"  Clancy shot back.</p><p> </p><p>"It was <em>THEIR</em> cube, and yet you treated them as inanimate <em>OBJECTS!</em>"  Seven snapped.  <em>I'm beginning to see where Janeway got it</em>, Seven thought.</p><p> </p><p>"I have a question for <em>YOU</em>, Commander Hansen," said Clancy, deadnaming Seven.  "Why are you joining Starfleet?  You can leave at any time."</p><p> </p><p>"I love my crew.  I wish to be with them," Seven replied.  "Being on Sirena, I've experienced feelings that I haven't felt in years."</p><p> </p><p>"On that note, any further questions?"  Clancy asked.  “Now … unless the rest of you wish to join Mr. Rios in a holding cell … <em>DISMISSED!”</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Seven of Nine (wearing her Starfleet uniform and assuming her guise of Lieutenant Commander Annika Hansen) walked down the hallway towards Rios's holding cell.</p><p> </p><p>The cell had no door – it was sealed by a forcefield. Seven saw Rios lying in a fetal position on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Seven walked up to the guard outside the cell and said, “Lieutenant Commander Hansen … to see Captain Rios.” Seven struggled to get the words “Lieutenant Commander Hansen” out.</p><p> </p><p>Seven hated using the name “Annika Hansen.” It seemed as if the world around her – Janeway, Starfleet – was more interested in the dead Annika than in the living, breathing Borg that she was today.</p><p> </p><p>The guard pressed a button on a nearby panel and barked, <em>“RIOS!”</em></p><p> </p><p>“WHAT?” Rios barked back from inside.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a visitor,” said the guard. He then said to Seven, “Go in,” as he lowered the forcefield just enough to allow Seven to enter the cell.</p><p> </p><p>Seven entered the cell.  <em>Reminds me of Leavenworth, </em>she thought.  She then walked over to Rios, patted his shoulder, and sat down on the floor next to him.  </p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” said Rios softly.</p><p> </p><p>“How you doing?” Seven asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Not so good,” Rios replied. “Just lost my ship.”</p><p> </p><p>“She's still your ship,” said Seven. “We're still a plainsclothes unit. We're just working for Starfleet now.”</p><p> </p><p>Rios sat up and said, “Nobody <em>JUST</em> works for Starfleet.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't understand.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is a <em>LIFE</em>. It is a world unto itself,” said Rios. “I left for a reason.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was tired of having to kiss the asses of people who have squares and rectangles around their pips,” Rios complained. “I was tired of having to pretend that I didn't see things that I'd seen with my own two eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I was tired of having to pretend <em>PERIOD</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Rios then added, “I'm surprised you're taking this so well.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not,” said Seven. “I'm as angry as you are.</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>HATE</em> Annika Hansen. I <em>HATE</em> using that name.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Rios asked.</p><p> </p><p>“She's <em>dead</em>,” Seven replied as she spat out the word “dead”. “She died the day I was assimilated.” She then added, “There's no going back to her … no un-ringing the bell.</p><p> </p><p>“For four years, Janeway tried to resurrect the dead. She failed.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>FIVE MINUTES!”</em> the guard outside yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Seven stood up and said, “I have to go.”</p><p> </p><p>Rios stood up, hugged Seven, and said, “I'll be back on Sirena.”</p><p> </p><p>Seven returned Rios' hug and said, “I know you will.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>THE NEXT MORNING</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>STARFLEET HEADQUARTERS </em>
</p><p>
  <em>SAN FRANCISCO, CALIFORNIA</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Seven of Nine to Raffi,” Seven said as she tapped her Sirena comm badge. Today, she was in plainclothes – leather jacket, jeans, boots, and blue T-shirt. She was in the Detention Waiting Area at Starfleet Headquarters.</p><p> </p><p>“Raffi, here,” came the half-awake reply on the other end of the comm.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you seen Rios?” Seven asked. “Is he with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Raffi replied over the comm.</p><p> </p><p>“Is he on Sirena?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not that I'm aware of,” Raffi asked. “What's going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“He was released early,” Seven replied. “I'm trying to find him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Try Smitty's Bar in the Tenderloin District,” Raffi replied. “It's one of his hangouts when he's in the city.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will do. Seven out.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>TENDERLOIN DISTRICT</em>
</p><p>
  <em>SAN FRANCISCO, CALIFORNIA</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he was here earlier,” said the bartender at Smitty's. “Try Mike's Sports Bar. It's two doors down. He goes there to play pool.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” said Seven. “Where is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Go out the front door, take a left. It's two doors down.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” said Seven as she walked towards the front door.</p><p> </p><p>“You'll hear him before you see him,” said the bartender.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Following the bartender's directions, Seven walked out the front door and towards Mike's Sports Bar.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You'll hear him before you see him,”</em> Seven thought as she remembered the bartender's last words. <em>What did he mean by that?</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>CHEATED?!” </em> Rios screamed from inside the bar.</p><p> </p><p><em>Guess I'm about to find out, </em>Seven thought as she ran towards Mike's Sports Bar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seven arrived to the sound of breaking glass. Rios was standing next to a pool table with an iron grip on the neck of a broken beer bottle. An angry Andorian man was standing in front of him. The smell of beer hung in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“CAPTAIN!” Seven screamed as she ran towards Rios. “<em>CAPTAIN!”</em></p><p> </p><p>“You take that back, you fucking Smurf!” Rios drunkenly growled as he waved the broken bottle menacingly in front of the Andorian for emphasis. “<em>NOBODY </em>calls me a CHEATER!”</p><p> </p><p>“Captain!” Seven shouted as she inserted herself between the two fighting men and braced herself against Rios. “Put the bottle down and let's go.”</p><p> </p><p>“I've got some business with my blue friend here,” said Rios.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain, it's not worth your life,” said Seven. “You want Shore Patrol called on you? Put the bottle down and let's go!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>SEVEN, LOOK OUT!” </em> Rios screamed.</p><p> </p><p>Seven turned around just in time to see the Andorian pull a knife out of his belt. He then lunged towards Seven and Rios with the knife.</p><p> </p><p>With a motion that was as natural to Seven as breathing, she blocked the Andorian's arm as he held the knife and kicked him in the crotch, causing him to scream in pain. She then gave him a Vulcan nerve pinch to his shoulder with her other hand, sending him to the floor unconscious.</p><p> </p><p>Rios stared wide-eyed at the crumpled, unconscious blue-skinned heap that was lying on the floor in front of him. “Oh, my God,” he exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Drop the bottle and let's <em>GO!</em>” Seven commanded as she turned Rios around and pushed him towards the front door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I could've taken him,” said Rios as he and Seven walked down the sidewalk. “Andorians are wusses. They can't fight for shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“An Andorian stabbed Jean-Luc in the heart,” said Seven.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Rios exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Really,” said Seven.</p><p> </p><p>“How'd <em>THAT</em> happen?”</p><p> </p><p>“Love triangle,” said Seven.</p><p> </p><p>“Oooh ... that happens,” said Rios.</p><p> </p><p>“Appearances can be deceiving,” said Seven.</p><p> </p><p>Rios stopped and suddenly exclaimed, <em>"FUCK!"</em></p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong?"  Seven asked.</p><p> </p><p>"My uniform," said Rios.  "It's at Starfleet Headquarters!"</p><p> </p><p>"Your uniform is safe," said Seven.  "Raffi took it.  She has it.  It's at her house."</p><p> </p><p>Rios massaged his forehead and whispered, "Thank God!"</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon, let's go," said Seven.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>VASQUEZ ROCKS</em>
</p><p>
  <em>CALIFORNIA</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Chris! You're back!” Raffi exclaimed happily as she hugged Rios in the doorway of her house.</p><p> </p><p>“Was there any doubt?” Rios asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Seven told me you were in the city,” said Raffi. “You know how I worry.” She then said to Rios and Seven, “Come in! Come in!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Can I get you two anything?” Raffi asked Rios and Seven as they came inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Got any beer?” Rios asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Just some water,” said Seven.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened to the bourbon?” Rios asked Seven.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm in a good mood,” said Seven. “No need.”</p><p> </p><p><em>She's one of </em>THOSE <em>drinkers,</em> Rios thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Here are the drinks,” said Raffi as she handed Rios a bottle of beer and Seven a glass of ice water.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” said Seven and Rios. Seven then added, “I'm surprised Starfleet took me in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Admiral Janeway trusted you,” said Raffi.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Seven asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I read her report,” said Raffi.</p><p> </p><p>“Has the thing been posted to the Internet?” Seven asked sarcastically. “It seems everyone has read it … except <em>ME</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have my sources,” said Raffi as she picked up a holo-PADD tube off her desk. “Here you go,” she said as she handed it to Seven.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” said Seven as she took the holo-PADD and turned it on. She then added, “It's twenty years old.”</p><p> </p><p>“A lot of the Seven in that report hasn't changed,” said Raffi.</p><p> </p><p>“Sucks about Soji,” said Rios.</p><p> </p><p>“You can always give her a field commission,” said Seven. “Admiral Janeway gave me a field commission as a Lieutenant just before I left Voyager.”</p><p> </p><p>“I could … and she'd forever be provisional,” said Rios. “I don't want to put her through that. Not while that bitch Clancy's in charge.</p><p> </p><p>“She's as much crew as you, me, or Raffi. I don't want to single her out. I don't want to give her a rank just for the sake of giving her a rank.”</p><p> </p><p>“She's being singled out right now,” said Seven. “It's a no-win situation.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seven said you had my uniform,” said Rios, changing the subject.</p><p> </p><p>Raffi picked up a black case and handed it to Rios. “Here you go,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” said Rios as he took the case. He then added, “I'm going to go … Gotta get back to Sirena.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where is she?” Seven asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Just outside,” Rios replied. “It's one of the few places where there's room to set her down.” He then added, “See ya,” as he walked out the door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>THE END</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>